This invention relates to a jig plate for holding a printed wiring board while it is drilled, i.e. an entry board for drilling.
Heretofore, as materials for entry boards for drilling, aluminum plates and paper-substrate phenolic resin laminated plates have been ordinarily used.
Also, a paper-substrate phenolic resin laminated board having a lubricant dispersed (Japanese patent publication 10-217199) to improve drill machinability and a composite sheet in which a sheet of water-soluble lubricant which is solid at normal temperature is laminated on one side of a metallic foil (Japanese patent publication 04-92488) are known.
An entry board in the form of an aluminum plate can be used for drilling a hole of a diameter of 0.35 mm or over without problems. For recently increasing drilling of a hole having a very small diameter of 0.30 mm or under, however, since the drill is thin and the drill strength is low, it is difficult to hold the drill on the surface of the aluminum plate, so that the drill tends to slip on the surface of the aluminum plate and it is liable to snap. Productivity thus markedly drops.
Also, an entry board in the form of a paper-substrate phenolic resin laminated plate is better in the drill holdability than an aluminum plate, and thus even small-diameter drills snap less frequently. But recently when drilling with narrow hole intervals is required, since inner paper fibers hinder advancement of the drill, there is a problem that the positional accuracy of holes using a small-diameter drill is insufficient.
Also, with an entry board which is a paper-substrate phenolic resin laminated plate in which is dispersed a lubricant, as disclosed in Japanese patent publication 10-217199, while effects are observed in improvement in roughness of the inner walls of machined holes and less wear of drills, recently when drilling with narrow hole intervals is required, there is a problem that the positional accuracy of holes using a small-diameter drill is insufficient.
Further, with an entry board in the form of a composite sheet in which a sheet of water-soluble lubricant which is solid at normal temperature is laminated on one side of a metallic foil as disclosed in Japanese patent publication 04-92488, there is no lowering in roughness of the inner walls of machined holes and less wear of drills due to the use of a water-soluble lubricant, and there is no bending of drills because the drill resistance is low during cutting. Also, the positional accuracy of machined holes using a fine-diameter drill improves.
But conversely, since the water-soluble lubricant is sensitive in the change between solid and liquid, if heat/water (including moisture absorption) is added, it melts easily. Conversely if it is cooled or water content is gone, it changes to a solid. Thus, if temperature/moisture control is poor during transportation or storage, solidification can arise.
Also, according to drilling conditions, water-soluble lubricant will mix into discharged chips. When it is cooled at the environmental temperature during discharge, it will solidify easily. Thus, depending on the circumstances, the discharge port might be clogged due to solidifying of the chips that gradually deposits at the root of the drill. Thus subsequent chips will not come out, thus causing snapping of the drill. Also, since the resin layer instantaneously melts due to heat buildup during drilling, it does not serve to retain the drill, so that retaining of the drill is carried out by the underlying metallic layer. Thus, like a conventional entry board made from an aluminum plate, chamfer is not improved.
An object of this invention is to improve, in an entry board for drilling, drill machinability such as positional accuracy using a fine-diameter drill.
According to the present invention, there is provided an entry board for drilling, the entry board comprising a metallic foil and a thermosetting resin covered on at least one side of the metallic foil to provide a drill-penetrating layer or layers.
FIG. 1 shows an embodiment in which a layer 2 of thermosetting resin as a drill penetrating layer is covered on one side of a metallic foil 1, and FIG. 2 shows an embodiment in which a layer 2 of a thermosetting resin as a drill penetrating layer is covered on both sides of a metallic foil 1.
As the thermosetting resin which provides a drill penetrating layer, one may be used which contains at least one of an epoxy resin and a phenolic resin and to which is added a thickening agent.
Also, a lubricant may be dispersed in a thermosetting resin to be used for covering. With a thermosetting resin, a sheet of a uniform thickness is obtained, and by laminating a metallic foil, handling properties improve. With a thermosetting resin as the drill penetrating layer or layers, slipping of a drill is restrained, and drill retainability and stability to heat buildup during drilling are good, so that good machinability with a fine drill is obtained.
As the thermosetting resin, an epoxy resin, phenolic resin, melamine resin, urea resin, etc. may be used. Among them, by using at least one of epoxy resin and phenolic resin, a heat-resistant, economical sheet is obtained.
A thickening agent is used for the purpose of making the formation of film easy. As thickening agents that will not pose any problems in drill machinability, polyvinyl acetal resin, synthetic rubber, etc. which are organic high-molecular thickening agents, or silica of 0.1 xcexcm or less, which is an inorganic thickening agent may be used. Among them, a polyvinyl acetal resin is the easiest to use. For example, a thermosetting resin containing 10-60 wt % of a high-molecular polyvinyl acetal resin having an average polymerization degree of 1000-3000 may be used. If its content is 10 wt % or under, lowering in viscosity of the resin during forming is remarkable, so that adjustment to a uniform thickness is difficult. If 60 wt % or over, due to heat buildup during drilling, the resin would become too soft to retain the drill. Thus 10-60 wt % is a preferable range.
It is preferable to use an aluminum foil of 20-100 xcexcm as the metallic foil, and cover a thermosetting resin so that the overall thickness is 40-250 xcexcm. The range 40-250 xcexcm is suitable to increase the drill machinability. If it is less than 40 xcexcm, the drill retaining layer would become too thin, so that the positional accuracy of machined holes is lowered. If it exceeds 250 xcexcm, the thickness of the entry board would be too thick. Since the edge length of a drill used for fine-diameter drilling is short, the number of boards machined in actual machining is limited, so that production efficiency lowers.
As the metallic foil, any metallic foil may be used so long as it imposes a low load on the drill. But in view of cost and uniformity in thickness, an aluminum foil is the most preferable. If aluminum foil is used, one with a thickness of 20-100 xcexcm is suitable. If below 20 xcexcm, handling properties of the thermosetting resin-covered sheet would be poor. Conversely, if over 100 xcexcm, the load on the drill would be large, which may cause snapping of the drill.
Also, by using a thermosetting resin for the drill penetrating layer, hole machining is possible with good positional accuracy of machined holes. But if machining is required taking the wall surface roughness of machined holes into account, a lubricant may be added. The lubricant is not specifically limited if mixing in the thermosetting resin sheet is possible. As the lubricant, a higher alcohol or its derivative may be used.